Von Ziegen und Wölfen
by Sunuxal
Summary: Er verabscheut Menschen, abgesehen von seiner kleinen Schwester. Er hat ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis zu Ziegen: Er nimmt unziemliche Zaubereien an ihnen vor.
1. Prolog

Hier einige _missing scenes_, da Rowling uns ja nicht verraten hat, wie das denn nun genau gewesen war – Aberforths Verhältnis zu den Ziegen, Arianas Tod und wie es dazu kam, dass Albus' Nase gebrochen wurde.

* * *

Ariana war unruhig – sie war es schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden gewesen.

Doch da ihre Unruhe sich nicht in Angst oder Aggressivität, sondern lediglich in kindischer Ausgelassenheit ausdrückte, war dies wohl als einer der besseren Tage zu bezeichnen:  
Nichts war heute in Flammen aufgegangen, nichts war zusammengebrochen oder explodiert. Lediglich einige Schranktüren waren plötzlich aufgeflogen, während die Schubladen der benachbarten Kommoden aus ihren Halterungen geschossen gekommen waren, als hätte sich ein bösartiger Poltergeist in ihnen versteckt – Aber solche Lappalien erschreckten die Bewohner des Hauses Nr. 3 des Peverell's Path schon längst nicht mehr.

Nicht nur Arianas, das allgemeine Unbehagen lag sowohl am kommenden Vollmond, als auch – und vor allem – am Wetter: Es herrschte schon seit Tagen eine drückende Hitze und seit Wochen war kein einziger Tropfen Regen mehr gefallen.  
Zwar sorgte der Kühlzauber im Haus für angenehme Temperaturen, aber man konnte keine Tür und kein Fenster öffnen, ohne dass einem ein Schwall heißer, stickiger Luft entgegen kam, wie aus einem Backofen.

Aberforth hatte den ganzen Tag mit Ariana gespielt, um ihre Energien in weniger destruktive Bahnen zu lenken. Er hatte es schließlich sogar geschafft, seine kleine Schwester mit einem Hüpfspiel – dessen Kästchen er mit dem Ruß aus dem Kamin auf das Parkett im Wohnzimmer gezeichnet hatte – und einer Runde _Fang-den-Greif_, bei der sie treppauf, treppab durch das halbe Haus gejagt waren, so weit müde zu machen, dass Ariana anstandslos bereit war, schlafen zu gehen.  
Während sie in ihrem eigenen, kleinen Badezimmer war um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen, wartete Aberforth in ihrem Zimmer, das direkt an das Bad angrenzte.  
Er saß auf einem der zierlichen rosa Stühlchen neben dem Bett und starrte geistesabwesend durchs Fenster auf das grandiose Panorama, das sich dort den Blicken des Betrachters bot: Die tiefstehende Sonne leuchtete auf pastellfarbenen Fassaden der kleinen Häuser die aussahen, als würden sie sich aneinander schmiegen. Die ginsterbewachsenen Bergflanken dahinter bildeten ein einziges Meer gelber Blüten, und die Wasseroberfläche des tatsächlichen Meeres im Hafens davor wirkte, als sei sie aus flüssigem Gold. Scheckige Möwen segelten über den Kai dahin, Austernfischer mit glänzendem, schwarz-weißem Gefieder staksten am Strand durch den nassen Sand und stocherten mit ihren langen, roten Schnäbeln im Tang. Der Wind blähte die Segel eines einlaufenden Fischerkahns, ließ die weiß-grüne Drachenflagge am Rathausturm und die vielen bunten Wimpel an den Masten der vertäuten Boote lustig flattern – In einem frischen Wind, von dem in Godric's Hollow nicht auch nur ein Hauch zu spüren war.

Würde man das Fenster öffnen, wäre der Illusionszauber gebrochen und man sähe nichts weiter als den nackten, grauen Granit der Steine, mit denen die Fensteröffnung zu Arianas Zimmer zugemauert worden war. Zu ihrem und dem Schutz der Bewohner des Dorfes, sollte Ariana bei einem ihrer nächtlichen Anfälle das Fenster sprengen und in ihrer Aufregung und Panik davonlaufen wollen, bevor jemand bemerkte was geschehen war.

Aberforth wischte sich geistesabwesend den Ruß, der immer noch vom Zeichnen der Hüpfkästchen an seinen Fingern klebte, an der Robe ab und drehte dem Fenster den Rücken zu. Die Szene, so schön sie auch sein mochte, machte ihn traurig und wütend, da er wusste dass sie nur eine Illusion war und dass Ari die wirkliche Aussicht nie wieder würde genießen können. Selbst wenn er Ariana irgendwann einmal dahin mitnehmen könnte, wäre es nicht mehr das selbe. Ariana könnte nicht mehr mit ihrem Spielzeugbesen durch die Gassen sausen, gefolgt von ihrem lachenden Vater, der mit langen Schritten und wehenden Rockschößen neben ihr herlief um darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht herunter rutschte. Und auf einem echten Besen würde sie nie fliegen können.  
Zu gefährlich.

Aberforth ließ unwillig einen Blick durch das Zimmer über Puppen, Kuscheltiere, Bücherregale und den Bilder mit grasenden Einhörnern und spielenden Kniesel-Welpen gleiten. Alles sah irgendwie schäbig aus. Zwar hinterließ ein gut ausgeführter _Reparo_ keine wirklichen Fehler wie Risse und Sprünge im Material, aber wenn er zu oft ausgeführt wurde, verloren die Dinge ihren ... _Geist,_ wurden matt, stumpf, oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen sollte. Sie sahen halt ganz einfach schäbig aus.

Ariana kam – in ihrem mit Knuddelmuffs besticktem Lieblingsnachthemd gekleidet – aus dem Badezimmer gerannt, sprang mit einem Satz ins Bett und drückte Aberforth eine Bürste in die Hand.  
Einem Ritual folgend, dass sie schon seit Ewigkeiten ausführten, kämmte er damit wie jeden Abend ihr Haar. Die Berührung und der gleichmäßige Rhythmus der Bürstenstriche beruhigten Ariana immer, wie überspannt sie auch sein mochte.  
Als ihr hüftlanges, rotblondes Haar schließlich fertig gebürstet und für die Nacht zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten war, dreht sie sich zu Aberforth um.

„Liest du mir etwas vor?", bat sie.

„Was denn?"

Ariana strampelte die Decke fort, sprang auf und lief zum Bücherregal. Sie kam mit einem dünnen Muggelbuch zurück und drückte es ihrem Bruder in die Hände.

„Das hier!"

Sie krabbelte zurück ins Bett und presste erwartungsvoll eines ihrer Kissen an die Brust wie ein Stofftier.  
Das Buch war mit Marmeladenflecken verunzierten, einige Seiten klebten aneinander und die vordere, obere Kante war ein einziges Eselsohr.

„Die Geschichte musst du doch mindestens hunderttausend mal gehört haben und längst auswendig kennen", seufzte Aberforth.

_Außerdem bist du dafür längst zu alt,_ dachte er, ohne es jedoch auszusprechen. Das war ein Märchen für kleine Kinder. Jemand in ihrem Alter sollte Bücher über Pferde, Einhörner, Mädchenfreundschaften, und ... na ja, all das eben, wofür vierzehnjährige Mädchen sich normalerweise interessierten, lesen.

„_Och biiiitteee_, Abe!", jammerte sie.

„Na gut", stimmte er zu und räusperte sich theatralisch. „Also. Es war einmal eine alte Geiß, die hatte sieben junge Geißlein. Sie hatte sie so lieb, wie eben eine Mutter ihre Kinder lieb hat. Eines Tages..."

Die Strophe am Ende des Märchens sprach Ariana laut mit ihm zusammen und warf schließlich mit dem Singsang: „Der Wolf ist tohoot, der Wolf ist tohoot!", ihr Kissen in die Luft.

Aberforth fing es auf und stopfte es hinter ihren Kopf. 

„Dann kannst du ja beruhigt schlafen", erklärte er zwinkernd, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Nacht, Kleine. Schlaf schön."

„Gute Nacht, Abe."

Aberforth erhob sich und ging. Er zog sachte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und strich über den Messingknauf, der unter der Berührung rot aufleuchtete und den Zauber aktivierte, der lautstark im ganzen Haus verkünden würde, falls die Tür sich von innen öffnen sollte.

* * *

Tbc.

Reviews sind übrigens _sehr_ willkommen, egal ob Lob oder Kritik. ;-) 


	2. Unliebsame Gespräche

Nachdem er Arianas Zimmer verlassen hatte, ging Aberforth in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Er nahm den Krug aus dem mit Kältezauber belegten Schrank und schenkte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. Dann trat er an die Hintertür, um durch deren Scheibe in den Garten zu sehen. Es dämmerte bereits, die Obstbäume im hinteren Teil waren nur noch als dunkle Silhouetten auszumachen und über dem verdorrten Rasen tanzten Schwärme von Mücken.  
Im Haus war es totenstill, einzig das Ticken der großen Standuhr im Flur war zu hören.

Dass Albus nicht in seinem Zimmer war, wusste Aberforth deshalb, da Ariana beim Fangen spielen dort hinein und wieder hinaus gerannt war. Es blieben also nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wo er sonst noch sein könnte – Entweder drüben bei Bathilda und Gellert, oder oben.

Aberforth nahm sein Glas und ging die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Er versetzte der nur angelehnten Tür hinten rechts im Flur einen Schubs und sie schwang lautlos weiter auf.

Albus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm am großen Schreibpult ihres Vaters zwischen Stapeln von Bücher. Er las und schrieb und wie meistens führte er Selbstgespräche dabei.

„_Zweiundzwanzig_ Galleonen für eine jährliche Erneuerung?", murmelte er, „Das ist ja wohl Wucher!" Er stand auf und ging zum hohen Bücherregal an der rechten Wand des Zimmers. „Hier muss doch irgendwo ... Accio, MGB."  
Ein dickes Buch löste sich aus einer der oberen Regalreihen und flog auf ihn zu. Albus fing es mit einem „_Uff_!", und nieste, als ihm der Staub, der fast fingerdick auf den Seiten gelegen hatte, in die Nase stieg. Er schlug den Register des Wälzers auf.  
„Strafrecht, Wirtschaftsrecht... Versicherungsrecht! Na also." Albus blätterte nach der angegebenen Seite. „Muggelabwehrzauber auf Privatgrundstücken... Nach der Neuverordnung von 1834 nach Paragraph 56 Absatz 9 ... _blablabla_ ... ist dieser Bann aus Gründen der Wahrung des einheitlichen Sicherheitstandarts nur von staatlich geprüften Fach-Zauberern mit Zertifikat A III Abs. 14 durchzuführen." Er schloss das Buch mit einem dumpfen Knall und unter heftigen Staubwirbeln. „So ein Schwachsinn! Ich könnte einen Bann über ganz Wales legen, der jeden Muggel in Reichweite von zwei Meilen abhalten würde – Aber nein! Ich darf nicht einmal die Grenzen des eigenen Grundstücks selbst verhexen, da ich über kein dämliches Zertifikat A III Abs. 14 verfüge!"

Als Albus das Buch an seinen angestammten Platz zurück hatte schweben lasse und sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Aberforth, der am Türrahmen lehnte und ihr beobachtete.  
Mit einem Blick auf dessen Glas Kürbissaft fragte er: „Du hast mir nicht zufällig eins mitgebracht. oder?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil es nett gewesen wäre", entgegnete Albus.

Aberforth schnaubte. „Du bist volljährig. Benutze einen netten Nachfüllzauber." Er schlenderte zum Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers und setzte sich auf diesen, anstatt auf einen der Stühle. Albus runzelte die Stirn, sparte sich jedoch jede Bemerkung. „Gehst du bald wieder Einkaufen?", wollte Aberforth wissen.

Albus setzte sich ebenfalls wieder auf den langbeinigen Hocker vor dem Pult und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

„Ja, morgen."

„Der Mais ist leer."

Albus seufzte. „Ich kann dir frisches Gras nachwachsen lassen, wann immer es nötig ist. Deine Ziegen werden schon keinen Hunger leiden."

Aberforth verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das zeigt mal wieder, dass du keine Ahnung hast. Sie können nicht allein von _Gras_ leben! Gerade die trächtigen Zicken brauchen Mais, Futterrüben und Obst, oder auch ab und zu – "

„Abe!", unterbrach Albus ihn ernst, „Wir müssen sparen. Mutter ist leider ziemlich sorglos mit den Finanzen umgegangen: Großvaters Vermögen ist so gut wie aufgebraucht und das, was du und Ariana als Minderjährige an Waisenrente bekommen, deckt gerade mal den täglichen Bedarf."

„Ach! Aber für deine bescheuerten Bücher ist noch genug Geld da, oder was?"

„Die bezahle ich von dem, was ich mit der Veröffentlichung meiner Artikel in Fachzeitschriften verdiene. Zudem brauche ich sie als Vorbereitung für mein Studium: Welches wiederum Grundlage für eine Anstellung ist, mit der ich auch zukünftig unseren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten gedenke, wenn der Rest von Großvaters Vermögen aufgebraucht ist", erklärte Albus geduldig.  
Er nahm die große, schwarz-weiße Adlerfeder vom Pult und spielte mit ihr.  
„Ich hätte früher oder später ohnehin mit dir darüber reden wollen und vielleicht ist jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt dafür. Wir sollten überlegen, ob die Ziegen nicht besser ganz verschwinden. Nicht nur, weil sie ein bloßer Kostenfaktor sind, solange du nicht zulässt, dass sie gemolken oder geschlachtet werden – "

„_Niemals_!"

„ – sondern wegen der Gerüchte, die seit deiner unseligen Aktion im Umlauf sind", beendete Albus seinen Satz und schloss kurz die Augen.

Aberforth kannte seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, dass er die Geduld des Ältere so langsam auf die Probe stellte.

„Was für Gerüchte?", verlangte er mürrisch zu wissen.

Albus seufzte. „Das weißt du ganz genau. Oder möchtest du sie noch einmal selbst hören – willst _du_ morgen einkaufen gehen und dir das Grinsen und Tuscheln hinter deinem Rücken antun?"

Aberforth trank mit einem Zug sein Glas leer, stellte es hart auf den Tisch, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die Leute dreckige Phantasien haben!", stieß er hervor.

„Du hast ihnen einen Grund dafür geliefert! Bei Merlins Bart, du hast einer deiner Ziegen die Gestalt eines menschlichen Mädchens gegeben, das splitterfasernackt durchs ganze Dorf gelaufen ist!"

„Na und? Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Abgesehen von der klitzekleinen Tatsache, dass es den Tatbestand "Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses" erfüllt und somit eine Ordnungswidrigkeit darstellt, für die du hättest verklagt werden können, wenn du volljährig wärst? Was glaubst du, denken die Leute, warum ein Halbwüchsiger einem Tier die Gestalt eines hübschen Mädchens gibt?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht!"

Albus warf die Feder zurück aufs Pult und stand auf.

„Tatsächlich nicht?", fragte er scharf.

Er drehte sich um, zog ein dünnes Heft unter einem der Bücher hervor und warf es neben seinen Bruder auf den Tisch. Es bestand aus aneinander gehefteten, schmuddeligen Blättern. Das oberste zeigte die Zeichnung einer Statue, eines bocksbeinigen, gehörnten Fauns, der mit einer Ziege kopulierte.

Aberforth sprang auf. 

„Woher hast du das!", stieß er hervor, „Du warst in meinem Zimmer, hast in meinen Sachen herumspioniert!"

„Du solltest wohl eher mir sagen, woher _du_ das hast", entgegne Albus, „So etwas würde nicht einmal der Krämer unter der Theke verkaufen. Abe, hier geht's nicht um Photographien mit leichtbekleideten Damen. Das hier, das ist ... abartig."

„Ich habe es gekauft, weil da die Formel drin stand, wie man einer Ziege menschliche Gestalt gibt!", schrie Aberforth, „Für sonst nichts! Abartig sind die, die etwas anderes glauben! Und weißt du was? Es ist mir scheißegal, was du oder die Leute von mir denken! Ich will nicht wie _du_ von irgendwelchen Idioten bewundert und verehrt werden!", spuckte er hervor.

Albus' Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Benutzt nur einmal dein Hirn, Aberforth! Noch sind die Leute nachsichtig, schreiben irgendwelche ... Verwirrungen deinerseits dem Gram um den Tod unserer Mutter zu. Das wird sich aber bald ändern, wenn die Gerüchte nicht aufhören. Willst du, dass irgendwelche Beamten von der Jugendbehörde hier auftauchen? Sie würden dich ins Heim bringen und Ariana in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungus' sperren! Wenn dir der Ruf unserer Familie und deine eigene Zukunft egal ist, denke wenigstens an sie!"

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du mir!", schrie Aberforth, „Du kümmerst dich doch sonst einen Scheiß um Ariana!"

* * *

MGB: Magisches Gesetzbuch 


	3. Un amour de petite chèvre!

Aberforth wandte Albus den Rücken zu, stürmte aus dem Zimmer und warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss. Er rannte zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinunter und lief durch die Küche, um hinaus in den Garten zu gelangen.

Als er den Stall öffnete, drängten sich ihm die Ziegen wie immer neugierig entgegen, doch diesmal hatte er nichts für sie, streichelte sie auch nicht. Er schubste sie fort, um sich einen Weg zur Gerätekammer zu bahnen. Die Tiere spürten seine Wut und wichen zurück, Monostatos senkte sogar den Kopf und deutete mit den Hörner auf ihn, als meinte er, seine Herde beschützen zu müssen.

Aberforth scheuchte die meckernden Ziegen in den Garten und machte sich ans Ausmisten.  
Die Sonne war untergegangen und im Stall war es fast völlig dunkel, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht, er würde sich hier auch mit geschlossenen Augen zurechtfinden.  
Er fuhr eine Schubkarre nach der anderen hinaus. Anstatt den Mist auf den Haufen am Ende des Garten zu bringen, verteilte er ihn mit weiten Schwüngen der Forke über den Rasen.  
Die Temperaturen waren auch nach dem Dunkelwerden nicht gefallen. Sein Haar hing ihm schon bald schweißnass ins Gesicht und Aberforth wand sich aus den Ärmeln seiner Robe, so dass sie nur vom Gürtel gehalten wie ein Kilt um seine Hüften hing.

Die Wut, die in seinem Bauch brodelte, ließ Aberforth schneller arbeiten, als er es gewöhnlich tat und er war schon nach einer Viertelstunde fertig. Im Anschluss machte er sich daran, eimerweise Wasser aus dem Teich zu schöpfen, um es über den Rasen zu gießen, bis die fest gebackene Erde mit großen Pfützen einer unansehnlichen, schlammigen Mischung aus Mist, Stroh, Algen und Entengrütze bedeckt war.  
Aberforth betrachtete sein Werk im Schein des aufgehenden Mondes, der riesig über den Dächern der nahen Häuser hing: Der Rasen würde schnell genug auch ohne Magie wieder nachwachsen. _Er brauchte Albus' Hilfe nicht!_  
Und was alles weitere an Futter betraf, das würde er sich auch schon noch irgendwie besorgen. So oder so.

Schlammbedeckt bis zu den Knien, mit Blasen an den Händen von den rostigen Henkeln der Eimer und übersät von Mückenstichen kehrte Aberforth schließlich in den Stall zurück, um den Inhalt des letzten Sacks Kraftfutter in die Krippe zu schütten.  
Natürlich hatten sie das Prasseln der Körner auf dem Holz gehört und kamen drängelnd und meckernd in den Stall zurück galoppiert.  
Aberforth nahm die Abdeckungen von den Einmachgläsern mit Tragbarem Feuer, die von den Deckenbalken hingen, um Licht zu haben. Dann sorgte er dafür, dass die Tiere sich um die Krippe verteilten und schloss die Fressgitter, die verhinderten, dass ranghohe Ziegen die schwächeren von ihrem Fressplatz verdrängen.

Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit ließe Aberforth seinen Blick über die gierig kauenden Tiere schweifen. Monostatos, Pan, Amalthea, Capella, Heidrun, Tanngniosir und Tanngrisnir, Snövit, Kolsvart und all die anderen.  
Sie waren nicht nur Tiere – ganz gewiss keine, die man schlachten und essen konnte! – sie waren Individuen, mit ureigenem Charakter: Neugierig, wählerisch, klug, freiheitsliebend, vorsichtig, quirlig, oder verspielt und zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Sie _verkaufen_? Nur über seine Leiche!

Aberforth ging in die hintere Ecke des Stalls, knüpfte das Band, dessen Magie die Ziegen davon abhielt, während seiner Abwesenheit die Matratze zu beschmutzen oder anzufressen, auf und ließ sich auf die Decken fallen. Sie rochen streng nach Bock, aber ihn störte das nicht.  
Er schlief jetzt Nachts öfters hier. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gab es niemanden mehr, der sich darüber mokierte, dass er trotz des morgendlichen Bades _l'odeur de chèvre_, wie sie sich auszudrücken gepflegt hatte, verbreitete.  
Es gab keine geregelten Mahlzeiten mehr. Albus aß nur, wenn er gerade an so etwas banales wie Nahrungsaufnahme dachte und sich von seinen Büchern losreißen konnte. Und wenn Aberforth für sich und Ariana etwas halbwegs genießbares zubereitet hatte, störte sie sich nicht am Ziegengeruch.  
Aberforth hatte den Stall größtenteils selbst gebaut. Dieser Ort gehörte ihm. Hierhin hatte er sich schon zurückgezogen, als die Herde gerade mal fünf Tiere umfasst hatte und der Stall nur ein schäbiger kleiner Schuppen gewesen war.  
Hier hatte er Zuflucht gefunden, wenn sein Vater ihm als Bestrafung für irgendeine Missetat den Hintern versohlt hatte.  
Hier hatte er Trost gesucht, sooft er diesen mitleidigen und abschätzigen Blick in den Augen seiner Mutter wahrgenommen hatte, wenn sie ihn insgeheim mit Albus verglich.  
Und hier hatte er sich in der Nacht versteckt, als ein Stillezauber um Arianas Zimmer gelegt worden war, damit ihre Schreie nicht durchs ganze Haus hallten und die Auroren alarmierten, die gekommen waren, um ihren Vater nach Askaban zu bringen.

Aberforth reckte sich nach dem Seil, dass über einem Flaschenzug von der Decke hing und dafür sorge, dass die Fressgitter sich wieder hoben. Die Ziegen schubsten sich, um zu prüfen, ob der Nachbar an seinem Platz ein Futterkorn übersehen hatte, liefen zur Tränke, oder sprangen auf die Liegenieschen, um dort schläfrig ihr Futter wiederzukäuen.

Pan, Snövit und die Zwillinge kamen zu Aberforth auf die Matratze, um gekrault zu werden und nachzusehen, ob er irgendwelche Leckereien für sie hatte. Aberforth schubste Pan mit einem bloßen Fuß zurück, als der Bock sich daran machte, am nassen Robensaum zu kauen. Er verteilte einige schrumpelige, süße Äpfel vom Vorjahr und kraulte die Tiere zwischen den Hörnern.  
Sie erwarten nur Futter und Fürsorge von ihm, keine intellektuellen Leistungen, die er nicht bringen wollte oder vermochte. Sie nahmen ihn wie er war, nicht als den kleinen, unbegabten Bruder des ach so brillanten Albus.

Aberforth drehte sich zur metallbeschlagenen Truhe um, die unter der Liegeniesche hinter ihm stand. Das blöde Heft brauchte er nicht – sollte Albus es doch ruhig wegwerfen! Aberforth hatte die Formel für den Verwandungstrank schon lange auswendig gelernt. Er kramte in der Truhe und entnahm ihr ein Glas mit Schraubdeckel. Darin befand sich noch ein Rest einer zählen, metallenen Flüssigkeit, die aussah wie rötlich angehauchtes Quecksilber.

Der Hälfte der Herde hatte er damit schon einmal menschliche Gestalt verliehen. Der Leithammel, Monostatos, war zu einem eitlen Mann mit nussbrauner Haut, glänzendem schwarzem Haar und langem, lockigen Kinnbärtchen geworden. Er hatte ausgesehen wie ein Hidalgo des spätmittelalterlichen Spaniens, und Aberforth hätte ihm am liebsten Schnallenschuhe, Pluderhose, Wams und Hut mit Pfauenfeder gezaubert.  
Capella hätte eine gute Pocahontas abgegeben, mit ihrer kupferbraunen Haut, den übermütig blitzenden schwarzen Augen und dem ebenfalls schwarzen, knielangen Haar, dass sie ihren walliser Vorfahren verdankte. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm vor einigen Wochen in menschlicher Gestalt entkommen war. Ungewollt schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Aberforths Züge. Sie war einfach zu flink, zu neugierig, zu schlau! Capella hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit der Fortbewegung auf zwei Beinen gehabt und ihr war es gelungen, den Türriegel zu öffnen. Bevor er sich versah, war sie in den Garten gerannt und hatte sich durch ein Loch im Zaun gequetscht, für das Aberforth zu breitschultrig war, um ihr folgen zu können. Bevor er quer durchs Haus auf die Straße gelaufen war, hatte sie schon das halbe Dorf durchquert, um sich schließlich an den Salatköpfe in Mrs. Hedfords Vorgarten gütlich zu tun, wo sie sich dann schließlich auch vor den Augen der zusammengelaufenen Menge blöd glotzender Schaulustiger wieder zurück verwandelt hatte.

Die Zwillinge - Tanngniosir und Tanngrisnir - waren zwar nicht die hellsten, aber ständig zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten aufgelegt. Aberforth hatte Tränen gelacht, als sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt versucht hatten Bockspringen zu spielen und auf den Rücken des jeweils anderen geklettert waren. Dann hatten sie sich daran gemacht, auf die Raufe zu steigen, um zu versuchen, die Lichter runterzuschlagen.  
Aberforth hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder den Fehler zu begehen, sie gleichzeitig zu verwandelt – beide auf einmal zu bändigen war fast unmöglich gewesen.  
So wie sie, hatte er sich immer Brüder vorgestellt: Chaotische Rabauken, mit denen man alles anstellen konnte, die nichts gegen derbe Spiele mit Schubsen, Rempeln und Raufen hatten und die auch mal gerne im Schlamm plantschten und mit Dreck warfen, anstatt über irgendwelchem abgehobenen, weltfremden Unsinn zu philosophieren oder nicht gestört werden wollten, weil sie freiwillig irgendeine ausgestorbene Variante alter Runen auswendig lernen wollten.

Aberforth rollte das Glas mit dem Zaubertrank zwischen seinen Handflächen hin und her und beobachtete wie das bläuliche Licht des Tragbarem Feuers auf der quecksilbrigen Flüssigkeit seltsame fliederfarbene Muster bildete.  
Albus war noch nie in den Stall gekommen und würde es auch sicherlich nicht heute tun. Hätte Albus weiter mit ihm Streiten wollen, wäre er ihm sofort nachgekommen...  
Der Entschluss war gefasst. Aberforth stand auf um die Tür zu schließen und wickelte einen Draht um den Riegel – _Den_ auf zu bekommen, wäre für jemanden, der es nicht gewohnt war Hände und Finger zu gebrauchen, so gut wie unmöglich.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schlafplatz ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden streifen: Wer sollte es diesmal sein...? Als Aberforth einen angeschlagenen Unterteller aus der Truhe holte, sprang eine kleine, weiße Ziege neben ihn und begann mit dem herab hängenden Ärmeln seiner Robe zu spielen. Er grinste.

„Ist das eine Meldung als Freiwillige, Snövit?", bemerkte Aberforth, „Gut, ist akzeptiert!"  
Er goss etwas von der quecksilbrigen Flüssigkeit auf den Teller und stellte ihn der Ziege vor die Matratze ins Stroh. Sie leckte das Porzellan in wenigen Augenblicken sauber und sah dann zu ihm auf, als wollte sie ihn auffordern, ihr mehr zu geben.  
Aberforth streichelte ihren Hals. „Nein, nein, lass gut sein. Das reicht, Kleine."

Sie setzte zu einem Meckern an, doch das Geräusch verließ nie ihre Kehle. Mit großen Augen und offenem Maul bot sie ein Bild menschlichen Erstaunens. Ihre Beine knickten unter ihr weg, sie fiel zuckend auf die Seite und verwandelte sich so schnell, dass Aberforth kaum ein Übergangsstadium erkennen konnte.

Anstelle der Ziege lag nun ein Mädchen vor ihm.  
Sie war genauso, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte: Weißblond, schlank und langbeinig, mit wässrig blauen Augen und einer flachen, keinen Nase. Sie schien kein bisschen ängstlich oder erschrocken über ihre neue Gestalt und sah sich neugierig um. Dann richtete sie sich plötzlich auf, in dem sie sich mit beiden Armen vom Boden ab stieß und die Hände auf den Rand einer der oberen Liegenischen legte. Sie warf einen langen Blick in die Runde, bevor sie sich wieder auf alle Viere fallen ließ.  
Aberforth streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

„Ja, Kleine - du bist die Größte!", murmelte er grinsend.

Sie roch an seiner Hand, streckte ihre Zunge aus und leckte über seine Finger. Es kitzelte und Aberforth zog kichernd seinen Arm zurück. Snövit stieß ein leises Meckern aus das klang, als würde sie in sein Kichern einfallen. Sie folgte der Bewegung und kroch so weit vor, bis sie über ihm kauerte. Mit großen, unschuldigen Augen starrte sie neugierig und ohne zu blinzeln in seine – öffnete plötzlich den Mund und leckte ihm über die Wange.

„_Bäh_!" Aberforth schob ihren Kopf lachend mit beiden Händen fort. „Lass das!"

Snövit wandte sich unter seinem Griff hindurch, erreichte mit ihrer Zunge sein Kinn. Aberforth schob sie erneut von sich, aber sie leckte sofort über seine abwehrenden Arme. Sie war gierig nach Salz, wie alle Ziegen, und der eingetrocknete Schweiß auf seiner Haut musste sie anziehen, wie Süßigkeiten ein Menschenkind.  
Seufzend ließ Aberforth sie gewähren und sank rücklings auf die Matratze, die Arme von sich gestreckt.  
Snövits Zunge war nicht ziegenartig rau, sondern samtig glatt, linderte das Jucken der Mückenstiche, wenn sie über diese fuhr.  
Reglos lag Aberforth unter dem über ihm kauernden Ziegenmädchen und starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augen in das bläulichen Leuchten der Tragbarer Feuers, bis er nichts anderes mehr erkennen konnte, bis das Licht direkt hinter seinen Lider zu glühen schien, als er die Augen schloss.  
Ein Kokon aus Hitze, Schatten und dem Aroma von Ziege, Heu und Maische hüllte ihn ein.  
Er entspannte sich immer mehr, bis er fast in einem tranceartigem Zustand geriet, zuckte nur gelegentlich, wenn die vorwitzige Zunge eine besonders empfindliche, kitzlige Stelle berührte.

Unbewusst fuhr er sich in dem vorgegebenen Rhythmus mit der eigenen Zunge über den Gaumen, die Innenseite seiner Zähne.  
Er hatte schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst.  
So ein albern kicherndes Ding, das sich beklagt hatte, dass er ihre sorgfältig gelegten Korkenzieherlocken durcheinander brächte, als er nach ihrem Kopf gegriffen hatte. Die ohnehin nur Interesse für ihn gezeigt hatte, weil er der Bruder des bewunderten, aber unerreichbaren Albus Dumbledore war.  
Aberforth hob langsam, um Snövit nicht zu erschrecken, einen Arm und streichelte ihr weißblondes Haar, das ihr vom Kopf abstand, und voller komischer Wirbel war.  
Er hatte sogar schon mal ... etwas mit einer Frau gehabt. Das war eine hastige, kostspielige Angelegenheit gewesen. Hochgeraffte Röcke in einer dunklen Gasse.  
Frischer Schweiß brach Aberforth bei der Erinnerung aus, der Snövits Lecken nur noch eifriger werden ließ.  
Nach Gin riechender, schaler Atem in seinem Gesicht. Gespielte Seufzer. Die beschämende Vorstellung, andere Männer, die die gleiche Dienstleistung in Anspruch nahmen, könnten plötzlich auftauchen. So ganz anders als hier. Hier – Geborgenheit, Wärme und wohlwollende Blicke.  
Snövit hatte sich systematisch seine Brust hinab gearbeitet, seinen Bauch erreicht. Ihre Zunge fuhr unter den Stoffwulst an seinem Gürtel. Sie schloss leise schnaufend die Zähne um das Hindernis und schüttelte den Kopf, in dem Versuch es fort zu zerren. Aberforth hob fahrig die Hände um ihr zu helfen, löste den Gürtel und hob sein Gesäß, um den Stoff die Hüften hinab zu schieben. Er wartete, keuchte und zuckte, als ihre Zunge über seinen Beckenknochen und die empfindliche Haut seiner Leiste fuhr. Er hätte vor Frustration schreien können, als sie sich seinem Oberschenkel widmete, wollte ungeduldig ihren Kopf packen, um sie in die richtige Richtung zu dirigieren.  
_Nein._  
Nein – er würde nicht tun, was man ihm vorwarf!

„Nein!"

Aberforth wehrte den Kopf des Ziegenmädchen ab, richtete sich halb auf und rutsche rückwärts. Ihr Mund war schon wieder an seinem Schenkel!  
Er langte fahrig hinter sich unter den Deckel der Truhe, ertastete einen der Äpfel, den er Snövit unter die Nase hielt. Sie schnappte glücklich danach.  
Aberforth schloss schweratmend die Augen, presste seine Handballen auf die Lider und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Seine Haut brannte.  
_Scheiße, Scheiße. Scheiße! _

Er rappelte sich auf und befreite sich ganz von seiner Robe. Aberforth kümmerte sich nicht um Snövit, die es nicht schaffte, den Apfel, der ihrem ganzen Mund ausfüllte, mit der Zunge unter ihre Zähne zu schieben, aber auch nicht gewillt war ihn auszuspucken und sich so selbst eine Maulsperre verpasst hatte.

Aberforth öffnete den Wasserhahn über der Tränke bis zum Anschlag, hielt seinen Nacken unter den Strahl und ließ das Becken mit frischem, kalten Wasser voll laufen um sich Schweiß, Speichel und Erregung fortzuwaschen. Er prustete und planschte unnötig, lenkte einen Schwall Wasser in Silenos' Richtung, der ihm am nächsten lag, um ihn nasszuspritzen, ihn zum Spielen aufzufordern, ihm irgendeine Reaktion zu entlocken, sich abzulenken, sich nicht der Scham stellen zu müssen bei der Erinnerung, an das, was er beinah getan hätte. Der Bock drehte sich nur schnaubend fort und suchte sich einen trockenen Platz.  
_Verdammt, verdammt. _

Aberforth setzte er sich vornübergebeugt auf den Rand der Tränke, nahm einen Strohhalm vom Boden und riss ihn in kleine Stücke. Gedankenlos steckte er sich einen weiteren Halm in den Mund, um darauf herum zu kauen. Er spuckte angeekelt aus, als er sich des scharfen Ammoniakgeschmacks bewusst wurde.  
_Scheiße!_  
Aberforth trommelte ein wütendes Stakkato mit den Fersen gegen das Holz der Tränke.  
Für Tage wie diese sollte man einen Zeitumkehrer besitzen. Sie sollten ungeschehen gemacht werden. Ausradiert werden.  
Er stöhnte leise. Und in drei Tagen schon, am Montag, waren die Ferien zu Ende. Er musste Ariana unbedingt noch einmal einschärfen, dass sie ihm sofort eine Eule schicken sollte, wenn Albus irgendwelche Andeutungen machte, dass er die Ziegen loszuwerden gedachte...

Das Heu hinter ihm raschelte. Ein erstickter Laut erklang, gefolgt von dem dumpfe Schlagen von Ziegenhufen auf Lehm. Snövit hatte ihre eigentliche Gestalt wieder – der Apfel steckte immer noch in ihrem Maul. Aberforth erbarmte sich und stand auf um zu ihr zu gehen. Er zog die Frucht zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, brach sie auseinander und gab ihr die beiden Hälften, die sie nun problemlos kauen konnte, zu fressen.

Er wollte nicht länger im stickigen Stall bleiben, aber auch nicht zurück ins Haus gehen.  
An einem Haken hinter der Tür hing eine alte Ersatzrobe – zwar nicht unbedingt sauber, aber trocken. Er zog sie an und löste den Draht vom Riegel, um durch die Tür zu schlüpften.  
Aberforth fühlte, wie sein Gesicht und seine Ohren so schmerzhaft heiß wurden, als hätte er einen Sonnenbrand, bei der jähen Erkenntnis, dass ein einfacher _Alohomora_ die Tür geöffnet hätte. 


	4. Entdeckungen

Aberforth umrundete den Stall halb, bis er zur Regenwassertonne an ihrer Westseite kam. Dort reckte er sich nach der Dachtraufe und zog sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf den Rand der Tonne. Von da aus konnte er mühelos auf das nur leicht abschüssige Dach des Stalls klettern. Wenn er nur liegen blieb und sein Gewicht gleichmäßig verteil war, würde das Stroh ihn tragen, das wusste er, denn er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier oben.

Der Himmel war sternenklar, der Mond voll und sein Licht so hell, dass man in seinem Schein problemlos die fettgedruckten Überschriften in einer Zeitung hätte lesen können.  
Das Zirpen der Zikaden und gelegentliches Quaken der Frösche – die immer noch aufgebracht darüber zu sein schienen, dass Aberforth mit seiner Bewässerungsaktion den Wasserpegel des Teichs um eine Handbreit gesenkt hatte – drang durch den Garten. Die Temperaturen waren nach dem Dunkelwerden zwar gesunken, aber es war immer noch viel zu warm.

Aberforth robbte bis zum First vor, drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
Im Norden entdeckte er das Sternbild des Fuhrmanns, eine der wenigen Konstellationen, die er sich im Astronomieunterricht hatte merken können. Der Name des hellsten Sterns war Capella, was „Zicklein" bedeutete. Natürlich hatte er den beim letzten Wurf benutzt. Dieses Zicklein sollte den griechischen Gott Zeus mit ihrer Milch ernährt haben, und war darum zum Dank von ihm in den Sternenhimmel versetzt worden. Endlich mal eine schöne Geschichte – ohne Mord, Heimtücke, oder bescheuerten Heldentaten, wie bei all den anderen Mythologien um die Sternbilder.

Gellert hatte Ariana ein Buch aus seiner Heimat geschenkt. Sie hatte es nur leider nicht lesen können, da der Übersetzungszauber in den Seiten einer dieser alten, ans Land gebundenen Varianten war – und da Godric's Hollow nun einmal in Wales lag, übersetzte er ins kymrische ohne auf die englischsprachigen Einwohner Rücksicht zu nehmen. Nach den Bildern und dem, was Gellert erzählte, hatten sie sich die Geschichte jedoch halbwegs zusammenreimen können. Aberforth überlegte wie es wäre, mit Ariana zusammen in den Bergen zu leben. Weit weg von anderen Menschen, so dass Ari sich nicht im Haus verstecken müsste.  
Anstatt der schroffen, felsigen Gipfel auf den Bildern im Buch, erschienen die sanften, grünen Kuppen der Cambrian Mountains vor seinem inneren Auge. Dort hatten sie vor langer Zeit, als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war, Urlaub gemacht. Vater, Mutter, Albus, Ariana und er. Aberforth grinste. Er wäre Peter, der mit seiner Herde Ziegen den ganzen Tag durch die Täler streifen konnte, und der nicht zur Schule gehen müsste, und Ari wäre dieses Mädchen mit dem komischen Namen – _Haydie_, oder so.

Aberforths Träumerei wurde unterbrochen, als er den Lichtschein bemerkte, der die Fassade neben ihm erhellte. Das Licht kam aus der Küche, die rechtwinklig an die anderen Seite des Stalls grenzte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und laute Stimmen erklangen.  
Aberforth drehte sich auf den Bauch, robbte weiter zum First und sah über diesen hinab. Zwei Gestalten waren ins Freie getreten, die eine hitzige Diskussion austrugen. Der Schwung eines Zauberstabs, und der gepflasterte Teil vor dem Haus war von einem dicken, geknüpften Teppich bedeckt. Der Ausführende ließ sich im Schneidersitz darauf nieder und der andere tat es ihm gleich.  
Aberforth rückte ein Stück nach rechts, in den Schatten, den der Giebel des Wohnhauses auf das Stalldach warf, damit die beiden ihn nicht bemerken würden, falls sie zufällig aufsahen.

Sie reichten eine Flasche zwischen sich hin und her, doch kaum einer nahm mehr als einen knappen Schluck, denn das hätte bedeutet, unnötig lang im eigenen Redefluss innehalten zu müssen, oder auch nur in den protestierenden oder zustimmenden Lauten, während der andere sprach.  
Es ging um Politik, Staatsführung und Psychologie. Aberforth verstand nicht die Hälfte von dem was sie sagten, mit all den Fremdwörtern und Verweisen auf irgendwelche Namen und Theorien, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Zwar begriff er den Sinn des Gesprochenen nicht, aber konnte um so mehr Aufmerksamkeit allem anderen widmen. Und das was Aberforth erkannte, was er mehr mit seinem Bauch, als mit seinem Verstand begriff, bereitete ihm tiefes Unbehagen. Gellert hatte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhoben, hochgetrieben von seiner ihm eigenen, unbezähmbaren Energie. Er lief auf dem begrenzten Areal des Teppichs auf und ab, gestikulierte mit knappen, eindringlichen Gesten und drehte sich so ruckhaft zu seinem Diskussionspartner um, dass ihn sein zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenes Haar ins Gesicht peitschte.  
Für all die Dummköpfe mochten die beiden wie zwei Welpen wirken, die sich verbal miteinander balgten und deren Geplänkel man mit nachsichtigem Lächeln bedachte. Siebzehnjährige, die über ihre zukünftige Weltherrschaft diskutierten. Ach, wie amüsant!  
Wirklich keiner schien daran zu denken, wie verdammt schlau die beiden waren; niemand sah, dass sie lässig Zauber vollbrachten, die kaum ein Erwachsener nach jahrzehntelanger Übung beherrschte.

Nein, das hier waren keine possierliche, harmlose Welpen – das waren zwei Jungwölfe, Raubtiere, die Menschen in Beute und potentielle Rivalen einteilten und die sich früher oder später ihren Weg an die Spitze der Meute erkämpfen würden.

Albus sprang nun ebenfalls auf, schüttelte heftig den Kopf und widersprach Gellert vehement.  
Ihre laute Debatte hätte das halbe Dorf geweckt, wenn der Zauber um das Grundstück ihre Stimmen durchgelassen hätte.  
Sie redeten gleichzeitig und keiner war gewillt, den anderen zuerst aussprechen zu lassen. Gellert packte Albus schließlich an der Schulter, drängte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand und drückte ihm die andere Hand auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Halb lachend, halb wütend, stieß er hervor: „Nein, Albus, _nein_! Du liegst_ völlig_ falsch! Hör zu, verdammt!"

Eine für Aberforth unverständliche Erklärung folgte. Er beobachtete, wie sein Bruder reglos dastand, keine Anstalten machte, die Hand des anderen von seinem Mund zu ziehen, oder den Griff abzuschütteln.

Aberforth fletschte die Zähne.  
_Gellert!_  
Gellert, mit seinen honigsüßen Reden, in denen sich immer irgendwo ein giftiger Bienenstachel verbarg. Der einen gegen den eigenen Willen zum Lachen bringen konnte, mit seinem bissigen Humor – bis man an dem Lachen würgte, weil sich der Spott plötzlich gegen einen selbst wandte.

Aberforth verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was Gellert von sich gab, begriff weder die Anspielungen noch die sprachlichen Kunststücke die die Augen seines Bruders jedes mal zum Leuchten brachten, oder ihn in haltloses Gelächter ausbrechen ließen.  
Was er erkannte, war die Ebene unter den Worten – was er verstand war, dass Gellert es schaffte, seine Stimme wie ein Instrument, wie eine Waffe einzusetzen, wenn er es darauf anlegte.  
Seine verfluchte Stimme, die erschreckend deutliche Impressionen in Aberforths Geist entstehen ließen: Von kratzig-samtiger Wolle, die nach Whisky und Tabak, nach Geborgenheit, roch. Oder aufregend süß-herb wie ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl auf pilzbedecktem Waldboden, in dessen Erde man einen geheimnisvollen Schatz erahnte.  
Niemand war gegen sie immun.  
Die erzkonservativen Bewohner von Godric's Hollow, die gewöhnlich jeden Fremden erst einmal mit Ablehnung und Misstrauen begegneten, waren schon bald auf der Straße stehen geblieben, um einige belanglose Worte mit Gellert zu wechseln, versicherten sich gegenseitig, was er doch für ein netter junger Mann sei.  
Seine Tante Bathilda, die resolute, selbstbewusste Historikerin, der man so leicht nichts vormachen konnte, ließ Gellert alles durchgehen, wenn er sich nur artig entschuldigte.  
Ariana – Ariana, mir ihrer Angst vor Fremden! – hatte Gellert ein schüchternes Lächeln geschenkt, kaum dass er wenigen Sätze zu ihr gesprochen hatte.  
Und auf Albus' Gesicht lag manchmal, wenn er Gellert zuhörte ein Ausdruck, den Aberforth am liebsten mit einer heftigen Ohrfeige fort gewischt hätte.

Gellerts Wortschwall verstummte schließlich. Für einige Sekunden, war nur sein keuchender Atem zu hören, bis Albus nach dem Arm seines Freundes griff, um dessen Hand nun endlich von seinem Mund zu ziehen und hervor zu stoßen: „Das überzeugt mich nicht, Gellert! Du lässt außer acht, dass-"

Gellert griff nach seinem Zauberstab, so ansatzlos und schnell, dass Aberforth fast an eine Sinnestäuschung glaubte.

„_Imperio_!"

Aberforth keuchte erstickt, richtete sich so ruckartig halb auf, dass das Stroh unter seinen Knien nachgab.  
_Ein Unverzeihlicher! _  
Gellert hatte tatsächlich einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche an seinem Bruder angewandt!  
Aberforth krallte die Finger ins Dachstroh des Firsts. Idiot, der er war, hatte er seien Zauberstab in der Tasche der anderen Robe gelassen, konnte nicht eingreifen! Er starrte ungläubig hinab. Das war kein Spiel – einen Unverzeihlichen benutzte man nicht im Scherz, oder wenn man noch so wütend war. Wer ihn außerhalb von offiziellen Demonstrationszwecken anwandt und dessen überführt wurde, musste mit einer harten Bestrafung rechnen.

Albus hatte Gellerts Bewegung, so plötzlich diese auch gekommen war, nicht zur Gänze überrascht - er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seinen eigenen Stab zu ziehen und auf Gellert zu richten, stand jedoch nun gebannt und reglos da.

„Den brauchst du nicht", bemerkte Gellert unvermutet sanft.

Er nahm Albus den Zauberstab aus dem locker gewordenen Griff, warf ihn achtlos hinter sich und zog Albus von der Hauswand wieder in die Mitte des Teppichs. Er blieb dicht vor Albus stehen, mit nicht einmal eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen ihnen, hob einen Arm und strich dem Gebannten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt habe ich die ganze Zeit deine Lippen an meiner Hand gespürt, nun will ich auch einen richtigen Kuss." Seine Stimme war heiser, voller unausgesprochener, widersprüchlicher Emotionen, die das leichtfertige und spöttische seiner Aussage Lügen strafte. „Küss mich", verlangte er.

Albus legte den Kopf schräg, neigte sich vor und tat wie ihm befohlen. Gellert schlang seine Arme um ihn, schob seine freie Hand unter Albus' Haar in dessen Nacken und presste die Faust mit dem Stab gegen seinen Rücken, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.  
Ihr Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, dann trat Gellert schweratmend einen Schritt zurück.

„Zieh dich aus", stieß er hervor.

Albus tat, wie ihm geheißen, öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Robe und streifte sie sich von den Schultern. Da er, wie wohl kaum jemand bei der Hitze, weder Schuhwerk noch Unterwäsche trug, war er sofort völlig nackt.  
Gellert hatte sich seiner eigenen Robe entledigt, seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen. Er zog Albus an sich, schlang seine Arme um ihn und flüsterte ihm leise etwas zu.  
Dann ließ er sich auf den Teppich sinken, zog Albus mit sich, bis dieser neben ihm zu liegen kam, schlang seine Arme und ein Bein um ihn.

Aberforth zuckte zusammen, schmeckte Blut, so fest hatte er sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen.  
Mit einer quälenden Mischung aus Unglauben, Wut, Scham, Erregung und Ekel beobachtete Aberforth, wie Gellert seinen Bruder streichelte, küsste, ihm Anweisungen zuflüsterte und seine Hüften an ihm rieb.

Aberforth kniff die Augen zusammen, presste seine Stirn so heftig gegen das Stroh unter sich, dass es knirschte. Mühsam schluckte er die bittere, heiße Galle, die in seine Speiseröhre gestiegen war, wieder hinunter. Er wollte, er konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, wagte es aber nicht, seine Platz zu verlassen, aus Angst, dass Gellert ihn hören würde.

Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit vernahm Aberforth nur das Zirpen der Grillen. Dann endlich Gellerts Stimme, der leise Zaubersprüche und Befehle murmelte, gefolgt von einem nachdrücklichem: „_Obliviate_!"

Flüchtige Stille, dann erkundigte Albus sich, wo Gellert die Weinflasche gelassen hatte, fuhr mit der idiotischen Diskussion fort, als sei nichts gewesen.

Aberforth kroch mit tauben Gliedern rückwärts vom Dach herab. Er sprang und unterdrückte einen Schrei, als er beim Aufkommen auf dem Boden umknickte und ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen linken Knöchel fuhr.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen humpelte er ins Innere des Stall, und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Er keuchte vor Schmerz und Wut.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Aberforth warf sich mit einem Schrei gegen die sorgsam aufgestapelten Heuballen rechts von ihm. Sie stürzten mit einem dumpfen Poltern um, und er fiel auf sie. Die Ziegen fuhren erschreckt aus ihrem Schlaf und meckerten. Fauchend leuchteten mehrere rote Glutnester in den Ballen auf, erblühten von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu hellen, knisternden Feuern. Aberforth sprang jaulend auf, als die Flammen über seine Haut leckten, obwohl er den Schmerz nicht wirklich spürte.

Er hatte zu oft Ausbrüche unkontrollierter Magie erfahren, um wirklich ihn Panik zu geraten, humpelte eilig zur Tränke, schnappte sich auf dem Weg dahin die Eimer, tauchte sie ins Wasser und goss einen Schwall nach dem anderen über die Flammen. Die Tiere rannten aufgeregt meckernd durcheinander, beruhigten sich auch nicht, als das Feuer längst gelöscht war, da der Brandgeruch immer noch in der Luft hing.  
Aberforth sank schließlich keuchend auf den Boden.  
Seine Augen brannte, er wischte sich vehement den Rotz am Ärmel ab, zog die Nase hoch.  
Trotz all ihrer Verschiedenheit hatte ein Teil von ihm Albus immer bewundert. Er hatte seinen großen Bruder verehrt, für sein Wissen, seine Stärke, dafür, dass er so viel klüger, besser – dass er perfekt war. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass Albus sich damit die größere Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe ihrer Mutter verdient hatte.  
Eine Lüge! Nichts als eine beschissene Lüge!

Aberforth atmete tief ein – und bekam wegen des Rauchs sofort einen Hustenanfall.  
Es war, als hätte ihn nun nach seinem Vater und seiner Mutter auch noch sein Bruder allein gelassen. Und so war es auch. Den Albus, den er kannte – nein, den er geglaubt hatte zu kennen – der war gestorben, der hatte nie gelebt, den gab es nicht!  
Aberforth unterdrückte einen Laut, der erschreckend nach einem Schluchzen klang. Aber Blödsinn – als ob er jemals heulen würde!

Die Stimme Elphias Doge, hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, wie dieser Kretin bei seinem Besuch in den letzten Ferien mit vor Heldenverehrung glänzenden Augen die Anekdote über ihre DADA-Stunde wiedergegeben hatte: Keinem der Sechstklässer sei es gelungen, den _Imperius_-Fluch zu brechen – natürlich nicht. Selbst Albus war zum Vergnügen seiner Mitschüler bellend auf allen Vieren durch den Raum gelaufen. Doch als der Professor ihm dann befohlen hatte, eines der Mädchen ins Gesicht zu schlagen, hatte er den Fluch abgeschüttelt wie wie eine lästige Fliege.  
Albus war zu stark, um sich selbst unter dem Imperius-Fluch zu etwas zwingen zu lassen, was seinem Wesen zutiefst zu wieder war.  
Und das hieß, er wollte es – Albus hatte _gewollt_, was geschehen war!

Aberforth presste eine Faust gegen den Mund, ein Knurren, ein Brüllen, zurückzuhalten.  
Und so jemand hatte ihm vorgeworfen abartig zu sein!  
Er selbst, Aberforth Dumbledore, der schmuddelige, einfältige Wicht, würde immer der Widerling, der Abartige, der Perverse in den Augen der Menschen sein, und niemanden würde es kümmern, dass ihre Unterstellung nicht stimmte! Dass Albus aber, der großartige Albus, widernatürliche Lüste hegte, dass würden die Leute nicht einmal im Traum vermuten!


	5. Eskalation

Aberforth hatte die Nacht auf seiner Matratze im Stall verbracht, aber kaum geschlafen.  
Seine Wut hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er wach geblieben war, sich seine Gedanken im Kreis gedreht hatten und sich immer wieder die selben, unwillkommenen Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten, so sehr er sie auch zu verdrängen versuchte.  
Er hatte schließlich die Ziegen, die zu ihm auf die Matratze geklettert waren, verscheucht und hatte das magische Band, das eine Barriere für sie darstellte, zugeknüpft.  
Die Versuchung war zu groß, den Teller einfach mit dem Trank zu füllen, um eines der Ziegenmädchen im Arm zu halten._ Einfach nur, um sie im Arm zu halten!_ Aber selbst wenn er mehr gewollte hätte, selbst wenn! Warum sollte er nicht der Versuchung nachgeben? Warum sollte er besser sein als sein ach so toller Bruder?  
Zum ersten Mal fühlte Aberforth sich in der Gegenwart der Ziegen unwohl, einsam, und er hasste dieses Gefühl – er hasste sich selbst, hasste Albus, der irgendwie der Grund dafür war.

Aberforth hatte nicht die geringste Lust, ins Haus zurück zu kehren, aber wenn er nicht zum Frühstück erschien, würde Ariana ihn hier suchen kommen und das wollte er noch weniger.  
Zuerst fütterte er die Tiere jedoch und beseitigte dann die Überreste der verbrannten Strohballen. Er schrubbte sogar die Russspuren auf dem Steinboden fort, bevor er neues Stalleinstreu darüber verteilte.  
Dann ging Aberforth schließlich ins Haus, nahm ein Bad mit heißem Wasser und Seife, obwohl ihn niemand dazu angehalten hatte und ihm normalerweise ein flüchtiges Waschen von Händen und Gesicht in der Tränke völlig ausreichte.

Ihm wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn Albus noch geschlafen, und Gellert drüben bei Bathilda gewesen wäre, aber Aberforths Hoffnung darauf wurde enttäuscht. Schon im Treppenhaus hörte er das Klappern von Tellern und Besteck und die Stimmen der beiden jungen Männer.

Aberforth verharrte neben der Treppe. Vielleicht sollten Ariana und er sich einfach bei Bathilda zum Frühstück einladen, dachte er grimmig. Immerhin war ihr Großneffe oft genug zum Essen hier, da war eine Revanche nur billig ... Nein. Er suchte ja nur eine Ausrede, um den beiden nicht begegnen zu müssen. Aberforth verzog das Gesicht und ging langsam zur Küche.

„Ich habe noch so einige Rücklagen", hörte er Gellert sagen.

Aberforth sah durch die nur angelehnte Tür und konnte durch den handbreiten Spalt genau zum Tisch sehen, an dem die beiden saßen.

„Woher?", erkundigte sich Albus neugierig, während er aufstand um dem anderen Tee nachzuschenken.

Gellert bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und sah mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf grinsend zu Albus auf. „Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wirklich wissen." Er trank von seinem Tee und gestikulierte mit der freien Hand. „Was ist mit dir? Du musst doch für die Reise, die du mit diesem Eliphas Doge geplant hast, etwas gespart haben."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir hatten hauptsächlich darauf gehofft, unterwegs etwas zu verdienen. Eliphas hatte eine nicht unbeträchtliche Summe von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen. Mein bescheidenes Startkapital – nun ja, habe ich für die Beerdigung meiner Mutter aufgebraucht ..."  
Albus setzte sich wieder und griff nach der Zuckerdose, um sich einige Löffel voll in seinen Tee zu schaufeln. „Vielleicht sollte ich das Haus verkaufen. Von dem Geld – "

„Bist du _total _bescheuert!?", brach es aus Aberforth hervor.

Er stieß die Tür ganz auf, Albus war beim Klang seiner Stimme erschrocken zu ihm herum gefahren und starrte ihn an wie ein kleiner Junge, der mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war.

„_Abe_! Ich - ... Das war nur eine Überlegung. Natürlich hätte ich das mit dir vorher besprochen ..."

„Hättest du?", fauchte Aberforth, „Wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts gewesen wäre, per Eule, da du es nicht gewagt hättest, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen!?"

„Was gibt's denn da zu_ wagen_?", fragte Gellert spöttisch.

Aberforth funkelte ihn wütend an: „Halte du dich da raus!", fauchte er und wandte sich wieder an Albus: „Das Haus willst du also verkaufen? Und was hast du dir für einen tollen Plan für Ariana ausgedacht? Willst du sie mitschleppen – ganz egal, ob die Aufregung des ständigen Umherziehens sie außer Kontrolle bringen würde?"

„Es gibt Möglichkeiten – "

„Ach ja? Welche denn?", höhnte Aberforth, „Sie betäuben? Dann schieb' sie doch gleich nach St. Mungos ab! Warum sie selbst unter Tränke und Zauber setzen, dass können die Aufseher da viel besser, die haben mehr Übung! Bring sie in die Klapsmühle und scheiß was drauf, dass Vater, um genau das zu verhindern, in Askaban verreckt ist!"

„Aberforth!", stieß Albus hervor. Das Schuldbewußtsein stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben – so deutlich, dass Gellert seine Felle davon schwimmen sah.

„Sie braucht nicht kontrolliert werden", warf er ein, „Genau das sind doch unsere Ziele! Dass jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe ihre Kräfte offen zeigen kann. Dass Muggel nie wieder die Möglichkeit haben, jemand unserer Gemeinschaft das anzutun, was sie eurer Schwester zugefügt haben!"

„Sie braucht nicht kontrolliert werden?", echote Aberforth höhnisch, „Nein? Was habt ihr denn mit ihr vor? Erzählt schon, wie sehen eure ach so tollen Pläne aus? Wollt ihr Arianas Ausbrüche als Waffe nutzen? Seht her, die lebende Bombe – spart Zeit und Zauberkraft bei Anschläge und Vergeltungsaktionen! Ich verstehe, ihr – "

„Du – ", sagte Gellert leise, aber in einem Tonfall, der Aberforth trotz seiner Wut mitten im Satz verstummen ließ, „verstehst gar nichts, Spatzenhirn." Gellert lächelte ohne jeden Humor und seine Stimme war harsch und eisig wie überfrorener Schnee. „Ich rate dir, uns nicht im Weg zu stehen, denn das könnte dir übel bekommen."

In Aberforths Zorn mischte sich ein Schwall heißer Angst, auf die nur noch größere Wut folgte. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, wusste noch im selben Moment, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war.  
Etwas traf ihn in die Brust und schleuderte ihn rücklings ins Regal. Die Schauteller seiner Mutter fielen aus ihren Halterungen und zerschellten neben ihm auf dem Küchenboden.  
Aberforth schrie, zielte auf Gellert.

„_Abicio_!"

Sein Fluch wurde mit einem lässigen Schlenker abgewehrt, traf stattdessen einen der Stühle, der so heftig gegen die Wand prallte, dass seine Lehne abbrach.

Albus sprang auf.

„Hört auf! Alle beide!"

„Keine Sorge," spottete Gellert. Er wirbelte großspurig seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, bevor er ihn fortsteckte, „Ich verschwende meine Aufmerksamkeit doch nicht an ekelige, kleine Ziegenschänder."

„Bastard!", brüllte Aberforth, „Ich habe euch beide gestern gesehen! Weiß Albus – "

Gellerts Augen weiteten sich, er wurde schlagartig bleich, und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks glaube Aberforth in Gellerts Gesicht eine Mischung aus Wut, Schmerz und Scham zu erkennen.

„_Crucio_!"

Der Schmerz war einfach unvorstellbar, es war, als würde etwas in seinem Inneren zerrissen werden. Über seine eigenen, sich überschlagenen Schreie hinweg, hörte er Albus brüllen: „Nein! _Finite Incantem_!"

Der Schmerz endete, Aberforth tastete keuchend nach seinem Zauberstab. Jede Bewegung tat weh, schickte kleine Krämpfe durch seine Muskeln, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem irrsinnigen Schmerz von eben. _Das sollte Gellert bereuen_! Aberforth ließ sich zähneknirschend auf den Bauch fallen, schaffte es endlich, seinen Stab zu greifen zu kommen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?!", herrschte Albus Gellert an, der ihn trotzig über den Küchentisch hinweg fixierte.

„Durchaus nicht. Ich-"

„_Flagello_!", keuchte Aberforth.

Abgelenkt wie er war, wurde Gellert tatsächlich getroffen. Sein Kopf wurde herumgerissen, als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Hand geohrfeigt und ein roter Striemen zog sich über seine Wange.

Sein Aufschrei hatte eher Ähnlichkeit mit dem wütenden Kreischen eines Tieres. Er fuhr herum, zog seinen Stab und zielte auf Aberforth. Albus war schnell genug für ein: „_Protego_!", Gellerts Fluch schoss anstatt auf Aberforth gegen einen unsichtbaren Schirm, prallte von diesem ab und traf die Teekanne. Ihr Silber reflektierte den Zauber und er zischte weiter als Querschläger durch die Küche. Der Rückstoß war so groß, dass die Kanne umfiel und sich die heiße Flüssigkeit über Gellerts nackte Füße ergoss. Er reagierte instinktiv mit einem Fluch gegen den Verursacher seiner Schmerzen. Albus krümmte sich zusammen, schnappte nach Luft, Gellerts Zauber schien ihn am Atmen zu hindern. Ein gelber Blitz zischte Richtung Aberforth, der sich am Regal auf die Beine zog. Albus verblasster _Protego_ nahm dem Angriff die größte Wucht, dennoch schrie Aberforth vor Schmerz, fiel wieder zurück auf den Boden.

„Abe? Albus...?"

Aberforth wirbelte herum. Ariana stand in der Küchentür. Sie trug noch ihr Nachhemd, hatte ihren rosa Plüschgreif an sich gedrückt und starrte erschrocken von einem zum anderen.

Albus rang geräuschvoll nach Atem, hatte Gellerts Zauber gebrochen.

„_Expelliarmus_!", keuchte er.

Der Stab in Gellerts Hand zuckte heftig, wurde ihm jedoch nicht aus den Fingern gerissen.

„Das kannst du doch wohl besser!", spottete Gellert mit wütend funkelnden Augen.

Stille Zauber zuckten zwischen Albus und Gellert hin und her, wurden pariert, abgelenkt und abgewehrt. Eine Eule flog plötzlich aus dem Rauchabzug über dem Herd und flatterte auf Aberforth zu.  
Eine Vorladung vom Ministerium, da er gegen das Zauberverbot Minderjähriger verstoßen hatte!, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als die Eule von einem der Flüche getroffen wurde und zu Boden stürzte, wo sie panisch mit den Flügeln schlagend herum hüpfte, ohne jedoch wieder abheben zu können.  
Aberforth zog sich auf die Beine, sah erschrocken, dass Ariana immer noch reglos in der Küchentür stand.

„Verschwinde, Ari!"

Doch sie schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Sie starrte von einem zum anderen. „Hört auf! Bitte! Hört doch auf!", rief sie.

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte ihr Blick wurde unfokussiert. Das Geschirr in den Schränken begann zu klappern, Wasser schoss mit einem Mal so heftig aus dem Hahn über der Spüle, dass es vom Becken zurückprallte und auf den Boden spritzte. Die Schubladen sprangen auf und Besteck wurde in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Aberforth konnte gerade das halbe Dutzend Steakmesser, das in seine Richtung geflogen kam, mit einem „_Protego_!" abwehren. Weiteres Besteck prasselte auf ihn nieder, etwas schnitt in seine zur Abwehr über den Kopf gehobenen Arme, Blut spritze ihm in Gesicht und Augen. Er blinzelte, sah wie durch einen roten Schleier. Auf Gellert. Auf einen Gellert, der lachte, dem das Chaos und das Duell mit Albus Spaß zu machen schien, dem Aris Panik völlig gleichgültig war.

„_Crucio_!", stieß Aberforth hervor. Und er meinte es so.

Irgendetwas schleuderte die Teekanne in die Luft, drei Flüche trafen sie gleichzeitig, Querschläger zischten durch die Luft, trafen auf andere Dinge aus Silber, weitere Querschläger – etwas explodierte, eine Mehlwolke füllte den Raum wie Nebel, es roch nach verbranntem Haar. Aberforth keuchte, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch sein linkes Bein fuhr. Es polterte dumpf, als sei etwas Schweres umgefallen. Er hustete, hörte wie die anderen in das Husten einfielen, sich vor lauter Keuchen nicht mehr auf ihre Flüche konzentrieren konnten und das Duell einstellten.

Es war auf einmal gespenstisch ruhig. Das Wasser hatte aufgehört zu fließen, kein einziger Löffel bewegte sich mehr, die Schränke standen still.  
Das Mehl hatte die Duellanten eingestäubt, sie grau wie Geister gemacht. Albus' rechtes Brillenglas war von Sprüngen durchzogen und der Schnitt in Gellerts Gesicht war angeschwollen.  
Aberforth wischte sich das Blut aus den Augen.

„Ariana?"

Der Schreck in der Stimme seines Bruders ließ Aberforth ruckartig den Kopf drehen.  
Sie lag in der Tür, halb in der Küche, halb auf dem Flur. Ihr offenes Haar war um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet wie Strahlen.

„_Ariana_!", schrie Aberforth.

Ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, stand er auf um die paar Schritte zu ihr zu machen, stieß Albus, der ebenfalls zu ihr treten wollte, so heftig zur Seite, dass der Ältere stolperte. Aberfort ließ sich neben Ariana auf die Knie fallen, drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Für einen Moment, glaubte er, sie hätte sich bewegt, doch es waren nur die aufgestickten Minimuffs auf ihrem Nachthemd, die über den Stoff glitten, als sei nichts geschehen. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht – und wusste, dass sie nicht nur bewusstlos war. Ihr Gesicht ... war leer. Es war, als würde man in einen Himmel gucken, in dem weder Sonne, noch Mond, noch Sterne zu sehen waren, sondern einfach nur Leere, eine grauenvolle, stille Leere.

Ariana, seine geliebte kleine Schwester, war tot.


	6. Begräbnis

Die Zweige der Weide über diesem Teil des Friedhofs hingen schlaff und staubig herab, selbst die Bäume litten langsam unter Wassermangel. Mehrere Dutzend Menschen standen rechts und am Fußende des Grabes, um von dem Schatten der Baumkrone zu profitierten. Der Platz links der Grube gehörte Albus und Aberforth – und Bathilda, die anscheinend irgendwie meine, mütterliche Präsenz oder ähnliches an den Tag legen zu müssen.  
Alle Bewohner Godric's Hollows waren zum Begräbnis gekommen. Weil es sich so gehörte.  
Niemand hatte Ariana gekannt und so hielt sich auch ihre Trauer in Grenzen, verweilte irgendwo bei einem Kopfschütteln und einem gemurmelten: _Ach, wie betrüblich, dass dieses bedauernswerte Geschöpf so früh hat sterben müssen!_

Die Sonne schien, aber es war bei weitem nicht mehr so heiß wie in den letzten Tagen.  
Ein angenehmer Tag, hatte Aberforth Mrs. Browning ihrer Nachbarin zuflüstern hören.  
Ein angenehmer Tag.  
Es ging wie ein Mantra in Aberforths Schädel herum, er konnte es nicht abstellen. _Ein angenehmer Tag. _  
Ariana lag da unten in ihrem Sarg. Aberforth starrte auf das weißlackierte Holz ohne auch nur ein Worte der Grabrede zu hören. Ari hatte Weiß nicht gemocht, es hatte sie blass erscheinen lassen.  
Blass. Und so klein hatte sie ausgesehen. Wie eine Puppe.  
Der heiße Wind ließ graue Staubfahnen über dem Holz des Sargs tanzten. Aberforth schloss die Augen. Es sah aus wie etwas, dass vor einem ihrer Ausbrüche passierte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie war tot! Auch wenn es keine sichtbare Wunde gegeben hatte. Sie lag nicht lediglich betäubt da unten. Er würde nicht wie ein Irrer schreien, dass das alles ein fürchterlicher Irrtum war und man den Sarg aufbrechen sollte.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Junge?", drang Bathildas Stimme wie von weit her an sein Gehör, „Du schwankst – du solltest etwas trinken und in den Schatten gehen."

Aberforth stieß ihre Hand unwirsch von seiner Schulter. Er sah sie nicht an. Die dumme alte Hexe wenigstens sollte ahnen, dass dies kein Unfall gewesen war! Warum sonst wäre Gellert ausgerechnet gestern so überstürzt abgereist?

Natürlich hatten sie verschwiegen, was wirklich geschehen war, ganz der hehren Familientradition der Dumbledores entsprechend: Ein tragisches Unglück, sei es gewesen, ja klar. Und die Leute glaubten es, weil sie es glauben wollten.

Aberforth starrte auf die obersten Inschriften auf dem Grabstein, die noch frisch und scharfkantig und nicht von Flechten bewachsen waren.  
_Percival Dumbledore. Geliebter Ehemann und Vater. _Die Lebensdaten dahinter. Als ob man die Jahre in Askaban als 'Leben' bezeichnen könnte!  
Percival Dumbledore. _Gestorben für seine Tochter_, sollte dort stehe.  
Kendra Dumbledore. _Gestorben durch ihre Tochter_.  
Ariana Dumbledore. _Getötet von ihrem Bruder._

Wie unter Zwang drehte Aberforth den Kopf zu Albus neben ihm. Keine Tränenspuren auf den Wangen, trockene Augen, die diesen selben leeren Blick hatten wie in den Momenten, wenn er über irgendwelche akademische Probleme grübelte.  
Aberforth sog die nach Staub schmeckende Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein. Es war, als würde etwas in seiner Brust wie eine scharfkantige Sprungfeder immer enger zusammengepresst werden.

Der Sermon des Zeremonienmeisters nahm einfach kein Ende. Wie konnte dieser Idiot über einen Menschen faseln, den er nicht gekannt hat? Selbst die anderen wurden unruhig, wollten sich bei der anschließenden Trauerfeier mit Butterbier und Kaffee den Staub aus den Kehlen spülen und bei Kuchen und Kanapees den neuesten Tratsch austauschen. Das Flüstern ging bereits los.

„Der tapfere Junge, trägt es ja so gefasst." Mrs. Browning natürlich wieder, schwerhörig und sich nicht im klaren darüber, wie laut ihr Flüstern war.

Aberforth ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sein Kiefer schmerzte, so heftig musste er die Zähne aufeinanderpressen um nicht laut zu schreien, dass _der tapfere Junge froh war, sie los zu sein!_

Ein leiser, vom auffrischenden Wind herangetragener Knall untermalte den Monolog des Zeremonienmeisters. Wie die Fehlzündung einer dieser Muggel-Automobile aus dem Nachbardorf. Oder aber der nahen Apparation von jemandem, der sehr geschickt in dieser Fortbewegungsart war und den begleitenden Lärm zu dämpfen wusste.

Aberforth sah, wie Albus hoffnungsvoll den Kopf hob, um in Richtung des Geräusches zu blicken.  
Es gab nur einen, nach dem er _so_ sehen würde.  
Mit all der Kraft die ihm die angestaute Wut und Schmerz verlieh, rammte Aberforth seinem Bruder seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er konnte hören, wie etwas mit einem widerlichen Knacken nachgab. Blut schoss Albus aus der Nase, er krümmte sich keuchend zusammen und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Ein kollektiver Aufschrei der Umstehenden, der Zeremonienmeister verstummte abrupt, Drängeln, Schubsen, hastige Schritte und Aberforth wurde von mehreren umstehenden Männer gepackt und aus Albus' Nähe gezerrt.  
Er trat und schlug schreiend so lange um sich, bis irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, ihn mit einem _Petrificus Totalus_ zu belegen.  
Aberforth rang keuchend nach Luft. Die Leute musterten ihn abschätzend, mitleidig, bevor sie zurückwichen und beschämt fort von ihm sahen. _Merlin, wie er sie alle hasste!_  
Der Heiler, Dr. Glover, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu Albus.

„Kommen Sie, Master Dumbledore, lassen Sie mich das mal sehen", forderte er ruhig.

Er zog sachte aber bestimmt Albus' Hände fort.

„Nein."

Albus Stimme klang undeutlich. Er wich dem Mann aus, richtete seinen eigenen Stab auf sich. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass das Blut aufhörte aus seiner Nase zu strömen, ein anderer, dass sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung wieder sauber wurde.

„Dass ist zweifelsohne ein mehrfacher Bruch", verkündete Glover, „Das ist nichts, was sie selbst richten könnten! Lassen Sie mich das ..."

„_Nein_!", wiederholte Albus mit einem Tonfall der den Heiler verstummen ließ.

Er trat auf Aberforth zu, der wie ein vergessenen Möbelstück auf dem freien Platz stand, den die Leute um ihn gebildet hatten.  
Albus sah ihn an, hob seinen Zauberstab, beschrieb mit einem Ruck aus dem Handgelenk einen Kreis um sie und die Stimmen der Dorfbewohner klangen auf einmal weit entfernt und undeutlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Aberforth, dass eine Gestalt, die versuchte, zu ihnen zu gelangen, zurückgeschleudert wurde, dann deutete Albus' Stab auf seine Brust.

„_Tue es, tue es_!", schrie Aberforth ihm stumm entgegen und wappnete sich. Schlimmer als Gellerts _Cruciatus_ konnte es nicht sein.

„_Finite Incantatem_", murmelte Albus und ließ seine Stabhand langsam wieder sinken.

Aberforth blieb weiterhin reglos vor Überraschung. Was zum Hades hatte Albus vor? Ah, er wollte sich nicht vor den Augen des ganzen Dorfes an einem Wehrlosen rächen, sondern in einem Duell den Anschein von Chancengleichheit aufrecht erhalten?  
_Bastard! Widerlicher Heuchler!_

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

Nein.

Albus würde sich nicht wehren, erkannte Aberforth. Und der Schmerz in den Augen des anderen war zu groß, um allein der gebrochenen Nase zu gelten.

Aberforth packte seinen eigenen Stab, zielte ruckhaft auf den Älteren, spürte wie sich sein Mund zu einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen verzog. Eine letzte Grabinschrift.

Albus Dumbledore. _Getötet von seinem Bruder._

Das war doch ein perfektes Ende für ihre verfluchte Familiensaga.  
Er könnte es tun.  
Aberforths Stabhand zitterte. Ja, er könnte es.  
Das Gefühl bitteren Triumphs breitete sich mit solch einer Stärke in ihm aus, dass er das Empfinden fast schmecken konnte. Für einen Moment verfügte er – er, der ungeliebte, unbeachtete, dumme Junge, der mit Ziegen herum machte – über die Ganze Heimtücke und Weisheit ihrer Familie.

Er könnte es, ja.

Oder ihm aber etwas viel schlimmeres antun.  
Aberforth ließ seinen Arm sinken, spuckte Albus vor die Füße.

Er konnte ihn leben lassen.

Ende


End file.
